command and conquer Vengeance of Ironfist
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: The united states is under attack and losing. There remains one final solution. But the solution means possibly destroying the very thing america is trying to save. Please notify me of errors. Its terrible working with the spelling tools in this website. Notify me of spelling errors. Its terrible working with
1. Chapter 1

50 years ago. 50 long years ago, america was the dominant super power in the world. We had it all. Then one mostake took it all away. One choice costed us the power of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.

50 years ago, america helped liberate Europe of the GLA. With the help of the ECA we also repelled the Russian forces. However we would soon find our defeated enemy was just like the roaches. They scattered and multiplied in the darkness.

Then it happened. The GLA attacked. Stealing American. And Chinese equipment. Corrupting Chinese soldiers to their so called, "cause" and turning american sons and daughters against one another. The Garrisonstood little chance. All because no one made the right choice. Then China happened.

China attacked Europe and slaughtered thousands. Civilian and GLA alike. Even ECA troops. They spread their propaganda and their corrupt words. Eventually they kicked the GLA out of Europe all together. And became the head of the world, while america toiled in the ashes of a bitter defeat.

But I haven't forgotten those days. The Pentagon was worried and I knew it the whole time. I kept telling them, "Lasers make superior weapons, we can beat them back, we must hold strong and determined." But no... They. Refused to listen. The GLA stole millions in US technology. The pentagon and CIA knew that at some point, the stolen tech would reach pourur enemies.

They were right. And now they beg me for answers as the United States burns to the ground. I'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget.

-Log entry of General "Pinpoint" Towns. Filed in 2052

The unites states was in shambles. The country was falling apart. On one side, The GLA invades the east coast, destroying the city of Manhattan. They spread like a plague across america in just a few short hours. China invades the west coast and reduces San Francisco to rubble. Russia attacks Alaska and the Canadian north. And the ECA is faring no better.

The only thing stopping these three powers from wiping Europe and america is the fact all three are enemies. Neither wants to share thebpie, so they will gladly kill to keep it.

General towns heads to his secret base. His helicopter battered by rain and wind as he rides. Carrying with him a briefcase and several important pieces of hardware. Across from him is the ECA Solar general.

The duo were silent. It had been a rough few years. But it was down to one moment. The moment they unleash the last call. The last possible solution to saving the civilized world. One solution remains.

The solar general spoke.

"Towns surely you must must know this is suicide. What if he's unstable? What if he can't control his actions and starts killing our people?" The solar general asks concerned.

"There's always a risk with new things. We have little choice. If a few of our people must die to save the over all cause so be it. Our project will help save millions later." Towns says coldly.

Towns was upset. The solar general could sew it in his eyes. Years of refection and anger have finally come to the point America faces annihilation. And no one would listen. He was angry but he sure as hell didn't show it.

"General, ground forces have engaged GLA forces outside our perimeter. They are under the command of GLA general, momar deathstrike. Request orders?" Ground control radios.

"Towns, send in the omega cannons.. Fry his forces and don't let a single GLA unit set foot within our perimeter." Towns says.

"Yes sir. Omega cannons mobilizing." Control finishes.

"Towns the enemy has engaged your base. It won't be long before death strike breaks in and destroys everything" the solar general says concerned.

"I know. Pray we have enough time to wake,... Him" Towns says

The helicopter touches down in Towns Pentagon shaped base. The distant sound of Omega cannon fire and explosions echoed across the land despite the din of the storm. Towns and the ECA solar general walk through the rain to the command center. All around them rangers and missile defenses position themselves for attack. Towns knew they weren't going to live.

Towns and The solar General enter the elevator. They punch in a secret code and begin decent into the depths of towns base. As they travel down they soon came to a massive under ground hanagr. There were row upon row of cyborgs, robot tanks of every kind scuttling up and down aand massive aircraft. Colossal robots and more.

"Towns... This is what you are building? This is your final solution?" The solar general asks.

"No. This is just the start. The real show stopper is just below. Prepare yourself. HE... Is expecting us" towns says

The elevator stops at a level below the hangar. Towns and the Solar general are greeted by seal teams and heavy weapons troops. Towns proceeds to a solid bunker door.

"Eva, what's the situational report?" Towns asks.

"Situation is critical. The GLA and Chinese forces are making great headway and are rapidly approaching Washington DC. China has completely taken several US west coast states and The GLA are rising up in the heart of America as citizens defect." Eva says

"What is Europe's state?" Towns asks

"Europe is also in critical condition. Germany is under siege. London is being invaded by terrorists from Ireland, as the GLA is hiring out local IRA terrorists. France has been hit by Russia and is collapsing. China has destroyed the Mediterranean." Eva says.

"My countries... My people..." The solar general says concerned.

"Today we change all that. We can t save everyone. But today we can change the future. And guarantee that we can at least buy a chance to protect ourselves tomorrow." Towns says.

Towns opens the bunker after entering a secure code. Inside was a roomfilled with surgeons and technitians. Cyborgs were on tables being fitted with gear. But one stood out. A lone figure stepped with extremely secure cuffings was laying on a table. His body ruined but replaced.

"Is that?... " the solar general asks.

"Yes. Its him. The man who won the world the first time. And destroyed the GLA twice. However mistakes mean he missed a lot of opportunity to. Finish the job. He was crippled I Germany after a scud stormn laid his command center low." Towns says opening the brief case.

The figure was the original general. The one who led america to victory against the GLA twice. His body was torn from the damages done by the GLA. His eyes were replaced with robotic ones. His entire torso, legs and arms were fitted with mechanical features. Even hisnrogans were completely replaced. All that is. Except his brain.

Towns placed all the hard ware into the cyborg. He activated several key. Programs. A handful of technicians began the arduous process of waking up the general.

Soon the cyborg stirred to life. Eyes open and close. Blinking with mild frustrations.

"Where am I... Why is it so cold..." The general asks.

"You are in america. You have been repaired andand made better." Towns says programing in several things

"Towns this is unnatural..." The solar general says.

"No one said the right choice was the prettiest." Towns concluded.

"You are General towns. The USA laser general. My protocol is to serve General Towns and the united states of America." The general says.

"No you serve america. My input is nothing to you." Towns says

"Protocol misundersrood. My service is to my creator." The general says.

"From here on out, you're on your own. General. Tou have been given a new name. General AI. Or Algrin Ironfist. You will command the final solution. You will again save america." Towns states.

"Exchanging protocol. Serving self..." General Iron fist says.

"Towns why is he seeving himself? Shouldnt he be serving america?" The solar general asks concerned.

"No. America has failed. General ironfist will save america whether or not it means destroying it."

"You're suggestion means that he might destroy europe. Are you mad towns?!" The solar general argues.

"Am I mad? Or are you too scared to do what it takes?" Towns asks staring down the ECA general coldy.

Neither spoke. General iron fist assumed his uniform quietly.

"Activation of Pentagon protocals. US cybernetic army om stand by. Annihilation of foes is requested. Does america wish ne to act?" Ironfist asks.

"Order confirmed." Towns concludes.

To be continued.

"Towns why is he serving himself?" The solar general says concerned


	2. Chapter 2

General Iron fist was now fully awake. The situation around him was about to get dangerous as GLA forces moved in to engage General town's base. Something needed to be done and soon. The Solar general and towns began to work together to create a sort of duel command chain.

Eva: General Towns. The situtation outside the base is grim. GLA forces have the whol area under siege and General IronFist isnt ready for battle yet. We must prepare a defense against Incoming GLA forces or we will not survive the battle.

Towns: Understood. Engineers begin construction of tocamacs. We need full power to lasers or we will lose the battle very quickly.

Engineer: Bring on the scaffolding. We will have it up in no time.

Eva: General, without the tocamacs. We will only be abale to power so many sections of base at any given time. The GLA will no doubt figure this out and devise a strategy around it. We will have to adjust to the battle as we go.

Towns: not to worry. I know what I am doing.

Soon towns and the solar general are in the command center and fully situated. They begin to take overall command.

Eva: Towns, primary control to the particle cannon is offline until we can get full power functional. All other systems are at your disposal however. The GLA are beginning their attack.

Towns: where...?

Eva: to the east of the base, towards the refinery.

Towns: power up defences. Libras move into artillery position. All infantry seek hard cover.

Soldiers: yes sir. On our way.

Libras moving into position sir. Just give us the word.

Towns holographic display showed the incoming GLA. He noted their irregular and sloppy attack pattern, typical of their army. He scoffed at the fact that these heathens are a real threat.

Towns: deploy lasers. Open fire at full effect.

Outside in the rain the Libras open up. Their power conduits flare to life and the bright bolts of plasma from their guns scream across the sky, slamming into scorpions and technical alike. Within minutes the GLA are seeking hard cover.

Towns: Drop the microwave beam on this high concentration of troops here.

Towns pointed out a collection of troops that had him worried. He had a right to be. They were stealth troops. Suggestion prince Khasad was participant in this battle. Seconds later a beam of microwave energy Peirced the clouds. Amplifying the already intense storm and cooking the GLA in horrific manner. Lightning and fire lit up the land as the microwaves hit home.

Towns: good job. Eva what are they doing next.

Eva: retreating. However another force is coming in from the north near the reinforment pad. They are aircraft.

Towns: Anvengers, move north and search the skies for GLA aircraft. I think General Death strike is having a go at our defenses.

Eva: I have tapped into GLA comms chatter. They are targeting power plants with their phosphorus bombs.

Towns: don't let them through, they will cripple this base and make the fight that much harder for us.

Soldiers: on it sir, avengers moving into position and scanning for aircraft.

Towns watched the hologram light up with hundreds of green aircraft. The GLA sent them in mass to bomb his base to dust. The avengers began to light the squadron up. Blue lasers crisscrossed the skies, slicing through Aircraft aluminum like a knife through butter. The GLA planes began trying to reform against this but so many were being shot down that soon the squadron was forced to retreat as well.

Eva: there is a new attack coming from the south by the train yard.

Towns: Solar general that one is yours. I will keep my eyes open for prince khasads infiltrators.

Solar general: yes sir. All forces ubdunderer enemy is moving in from the south. Move into defensive posture. Place microwave tanks in formation where they can find hard cover. Activate just enough turrets to act as support fire.

Soldier: got it sir. Forces moving into position.

The GLA sent a massive wave of scorpion and scrap tanks. Their forces were like a wave stretching out of the dark. Along with haords of eager infantry.

Microwave tank: emitters charges and firing. Cook them.

The microwave tanks began to concentrate on the enemy infantry and they began to burn like candles. Lasers openeo fire and melted tanks or exploding them. The enemy wasn't detered by this and kept coming. Pushing wrecks aside or trampling burning commrads in tuier haste to murder USA forces.

Solar general: towns these guys won't stop coming!

Towns: have the paladins I gave you move up and show then a thing or two.

Solar general: Paladins move up and reinforce the southern defense.

Paladin: preserving freedom!

The paladins drive forward and move into defensive posture just as the first GLA tanks began to make it to the freeway north of the train yard.

Paladin tanks begin to fire on the enemy and their pulse lasers soon started to take quick effect. Tanks burned and fire rained. But the enemy infantry was still coming.

Laser rangers began to open fire and now the toll is starting to show itself on the minds of the GLA. The horrified members of their group began to turn and run. Others stopped and didn't know what to do. In seconds. Microwave fire cooked the panicked rebels.

Eva: Southern enemy force has been pushed back. However SCUD missiles are parking themselves put of view to the south. They are preparing launch cycles for immediate attack.

Towns: my lasers can rip those rockets apart but moving the avegners in time to engage them will leave us open. Have the rail run tanks move into the southern defense and fire on the SCUDs.

The Rail Gun tanks move in and prepare to fire.

Rail gun tank crew: Dioptic manifolds clear. Engaging.

The rail gun tanks fire their shells, they arc over buildings and hills. Then strike home on the SCUDs. The enemy force is baffled at towns defenses but not detered. A second wave of bombers prepares to make its move.

Eva: General the bombers are coming back this time with orders to keep going until they either die, or drop their payloads under penalty of death.

Towns: those fanatics... They won't stop until they break our laser defenses. Many of my vehicles need the power cources to function. Engineers! How long until the tocamacs are ready?

Engineer: give us a few more minutes. These things are taking time to assemble.

Towns: try to make it go faster. We are about to be bombed!

The avengers start to light the sky up again and shoot down enemy aircraft. But they are so driven to attack that bombers are starting to get through, many crash and burn inside towns base. But then some drop their payloads. At first they miss terribly. Then some hut home and phosphorus bombs set fire to buildings and soldiers. In seconds power flickers out and towns diverts systems to his critical units.

Solar general: towns the power supply is critical. Several defenses just flat lines and others are operating at half capacity.

Towns: we lost some power, quickly begin diverting power to only the most powerful turrets so that we can hold on. We need General Iron fist ready for this battle or we are all going to die here.

Down below in the bunker, iron fist has been taking time and setting himself up. Precious minutes go by and he can hear the sounds of battle above. The power flickers as bombs fall and the base begins to crumble. Iron fist collects his bearings and orders his units to life

Iron fist: Ironfist to forces. Time to awaken. All robots prepare to move and defend the base with everything you are programmed with.

The machines in the hanger flicker to live. Many soldiers are startled as cyborgs and other robots begin to stir to life and clamber off racks and machinery as they prepare for battle.

Iron fist: Nemesis Gunships and Seraph walkers activate.

The nemesis Gunships and Seraphs soon come to life.

Seraph: Warlord online...

Iron fist: Terminate the GLA with extreme prejudice.

The robots marched towards the exit like obedient drones. The sound of battle grew closer.

Towns: we are losing the base! All forces fall back and defend the center of the base!

Iron fist: General Towns, this is Iornfist. My forces are ready. We aren't going anywhere.

Towns was surprised to hear iron fist speak. It was cold and murderous. But he knew he was about to get a show. As the GLA marched on the base to destroy the defenders. They are met not by a fleeing force. But by a hard of murder.

Cyborgs ubdetered by the GLA advance let loose a cannonade of gunfire into the rebels and RPG troops. Spider tanks and crabs tear into the attackers with startling ferocity. At first the GLA aren't detered by this. Until the colossal seraphs and Nemesis Gunships appear from out of the. Base.

Enemy aircraft were shot from the sky like fly's in a cloud of spray. Tanks were tossed about like toys and infantry were crushed like ants.

The GLA were soon running for their lives as the first tocamacs came to life and the bases power was restore to full. Lasers finished off advancing forces.

Eva: towns the enemy is retreating. We have won.

Solar general: I have to hand it to you towns. The General is good.

Towns: yeah but this isn't over. The GLA never leave a fight like this without some kind of final card up their sleeve.

Eva: I'm detecting a SCUD storm launch in the middle East, Target is this base.

Towns: mount up the men. we are paying General alexander a visit.

Eva: I think iron fist is already on the task. You may want to let him handle it.

Iron fist collected his legions in response to the threat the SCUD storm posses. He found his target. General Alexanders secret base defense structures. Capable of shooting down anything that threatens her bases.

Iron fist knows it possibly means killing US soldiers to get to the defenses to use them in time to stop the incoming missiles. But it had to be done.


End file.
